


For the Love of War

by Kitsuma, RaernS



Series: War Bride [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Sylvaina, F/F, F/M, M/M, Uprooting everything canon, fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuma/pseuds/Kitsuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaernS/pseuds/RaernS
Summary: The Amani trolls have allied with the Zandalari, improving their naval power against the Quel'Dorei. Seeking an equally powerful navy, Kael'Thas Sunstrider suggests allying with Kul Tiras, using marriage to seal the deal. Kul Tiras seeking to improve their wealth, pull Jaina from her engagement with Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron to engage her with the Ranger General of Quel'Thalas.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Rhonin/Vereesa Windrunner
Series: War Bride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789357
Comments: 56
Kudos: 209





	1. Severing Winds

**Author's Note:**

> First, a big thank you to RaernS for helping me with this story. They helped me with the world building and keeping canon knowledge in mind as we completely uprooted almost everything we knew to make this work. Who knew keeping one character alive would cause so much chaos? I love it. They also took the time to beta-read and improve my writing, so a big thank you for that.
> 
> Second, this will uproot everything you thought you knew about canon, so prepare for a wild ride.
> 
> Third, when I came up with this idea. I hadn't actually read _Incremements of Longing_ by QuickYoke yet. However, I still wish to give them credit for the idea of the Zandalari.

The lamp was burning the last of its oil. It cast the brightest light upon the desk it rested, illuminating Jaina and the parchment she held in her hand.

Jaina looked over the letter. She had reread it multiple times since receiving it a few days ago. The script was scrawling, reminiscent of flowing waves weaved upon the parchment. It was short, but carried an important message detailing how Arthas and herself were no longer engaged. She was to take a portal from Dalaran to Silvermoon in the coming weeks to meet her new fiance, Sylvanas Windrunner. Her parents promised everything would be explained in person.

Jaina put a hand over her mouth at the thought of leaving Arthas, muffling stray sobs to not wake her master. She let her tears fall freely, dripping onto the parchment. She knew the days would pass slowly before she got her answers. Why was she to be wed to someone in Quel’Thalas?

Kael’Thas was a more logical thought, if she was to be wed to anyone. He was a powerful elven mage and was the current heir to the Quel’Dorei kingdom. It just didn’t make sense for her parents to pull her out of her current engagement. The royal family of Lordaeron and her own had always been intimately tied. Suddenly breaking from this agreement seemed odd.

Sylvanas, if Jaina could recall, was the current Ranger-General. Leader of the entire Quel’Dorei military. Jaina couldn’t understand the benefit of their engagement.

Jaina sniffled before wiping her face with her handkerchief. Crawling into bed and wrapping the sheets tightly around her, Jaina attempted to find sleep.

Morning came too quickly for Jaina. She’d have to tell her teacher, Antonidas, about the engagement she would be having in a few weeks time. She shifted out of the bed, heading to her closet. Her thoughts drifted to Arthas, and how he was handling the news. Shifting through the hanging garments, Jaina pulled out her robes and tossed them onto the bed. Jaina smiled sadly, letting out a snort. He would probably be yelling at his father and cursing her own.

She dressed quickly in her mage apprentice robes. The loose sleeves of her white tunic allowed for easy arm movement, and fit snug around her wrists. Matching white pants were accented by a purple over skirt. She put on her apprentice cloak, a vibrant purple with gold woven along the edges.

Antonidas was already up and about. A pot of tea still steaming was set on the nearby table. An empty cup waiting to be filled rested nearby. Jaina poured herself some of the drink, relishing in the sweet scent before taking tiny sips. 

“Good morning Jaina,” Antonidas said with a smile. It quickly waned when Jaina did not reply immediately. He noticed the red in her eyes. “Has something happened my dear?”

Jaina nodded. She took another sip of her tea. Antonidas motioned for her to sit with him. Taking a long drink from his own cup, he allowed her to find her words. 

Jaina hesitated before she finally did. “I’ve been called by my family to go to Silvermoon in the coming weeks. I...I’ve been pulled from my engagement to Prince Arthas. They promised to tell me everything when I see them in Quel’Thalas.”

Antonidas hummed in acknowledgement. Jaina took a deep breath before continuing, trying not to let fresh tears fall from her eyes. She blinked rapidly to push them away. “I don’t understand why. Our kingdoms are so close.”

“You loved Prince Arthas,” Antonidas said. 

“I still love him,” Jaina replied, this time chugging the rest of her tea.

“My dear, I don’t have all the answers and perhaps in time you will understand,” Antonidas said, stroking his beard, “If you need the day away today, don’t let me stop you.” He took another swig of his tea, emptying the cup. “In fact, you will have the day today. Dalaran has a lot of shopping districts and places to look at. Why don’t you go actually explore the city?” Antonidas suggested, standing up to fetch the pot of tea. He refilled his cup and offered to refill Jaina’s. She held her cup out eagerly and sighed when the warmth seeped into her hands from the porcelain.

Jaina later found herself on the noisier side of Dalaran. She had done as Antonidas asked and had gone for a walk around the town. He had encouraged her to find someplace new. Now, she was at the front entrance to the city.

A bookshop by the name _Bound to Please_ on the other side of the street caught her attention. She had not been to it yet, and it was decorated with cartoonish pictures of roaring dragons and fairies leaving a swirling trail of glitter. Jaina let a small smile slip.

Getting to the store proved difficult as visitors to Dalaran gasped and gawked at the towering violet spires. Jaina had to maneuver through the thick packs of tourists. She paused to catch her breath, barely managing to pull her legs free from a swarm of young and curious gnomes. They didn’t even notice they were tripping her.

“Excuse me,” said a lilting voice, heavily accented.Jaina turned around to see a tall Quel’Dorei with long silver hair and bright blue eyes, accented by a faint sky blue glow. She wore blue leathers with a golden bird embroidered on her tunic. The colors of Quel’Thalas. “Are you an apprentice here?”

Jaina nodded. “Can I help you?”

The elf seemed more keen to poke and prod instead of responding. She extended a hand and Jaina flinched. She trailed her fingers through Jaina’s hair with a hum, even cupping Jaina’s face to get a better look. “Would you happen to be Lady Jaina Proudmoore?”

“Yes?” Jaina said, rubbing her sore cheeks.

“My name is Vereesa.” The elf smiled. “I’m so glad I got to meet you. Are you not training today?”

Jaina cautiously looked at the elf. “No. May I ask, why?”

“I’m Rhonin’s wife, so I live here in Dalaran. He is a mage here and speaks highly of Antonidas’s apprentice,” Vereesa explained, giving a courtesy. “I’m glad I got to meet such a talented mage, and if I may be so bold my Lady, you are quite pale. Do you not go outside often?”

Jaina opened her mouth to respond, but Vereesa kept on. 

“If you have the day off, I’d love to have your company.” Vereesa’s ears were perked and attentive as she waited for an answer.

Jaina inhaled deeply. “It couldn’t hurt. My master gave me the day today to go actually explore and look at Dalaran. I know the streets, but haven’t been anywhere that I wasn’t told to go to besides the occasional bookstore,” Jaina said, tugging at the ends of her sleeves.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” Vereesa asked. When Jaina shook her head, her new companion gently took her by the hand and led her to a nearby tea shop.The sign hanging over the door labeled it as _Mana Delights_. “This is one of my favorite spots. Tea and breakfast cakes. Wonderful place. Have you been?”

Jaina looked at the sign. She’d heard of it before but had never bothered going in. She always had tea with her master in the mornings, and her breakfast usually wasn’t eaten until lunch. “Can’t say I have,” Jaina replied.

“Then lets have you try it then,” Vereesa said. She opened the door for Jaina to walk through first before she followed. “I usually prefer sitting in that corner booth by the window there,” she said, pointing toward the left. “See it?” 

“We can sit there then,” Jaina said with a shrug, following Vereesa to the table. The seats were a plush purple, firm enough to keep them from sinking in. 

They sat on opposite sides from each other. Jaina found herself wondering how she even came to be in the presence of the Quel’Dorei. Most of them looked down upon her, if they even bothered to give her their attention at all.

She couldn’t blame the elves though. They all seemed so graceful, and their fluent common even heavily accented was a ring of bells on the wind. Everything about them seemed to exude beauty. Even the elf in front of her who claimed to be a mage’s wife. She flipped through the menu with a slow, methodical movement that suggested nothing from her would be wasted.

Vereesa looked up from the menu and smiled. Jaina realized she’d been caught staring and looked down quickly. She opened her menu with a whoosh and lifted it to cover her red face.

“Anything catch your interest?” Vereesa asked, casually setting down the menu. A waiter was coming their way.

Jaina cleared her throat to reply, but the waiter had arrived to take their order. “Just a normal black tea please.”

“Honeymint,” Vereesa said. “I’ll also take some sweet potato bread.” She looked at Jaina, “Would you like anything to eat? This is all on me by the way as a thank you for indulging me.” Vereesa folded her own menu and handed it back to the waiter.

Jaina fumbled quickly through the menu. Her eyes scanned it for something small and cheap. “Just a Dalaran Doughnut I guess,” Jaina said, “Thank you for your hospitality.” 

Vereesa smiled and nodded at the waiter who bowed before leaving. She cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows, and waited for Jaina to reply to her earlier question. Attempting to remember, Jaina furrowed her brows. When it came to her, she coughed. “I guess, I’m just curious.”

“About what?” Vereesa asked, leaning in. She rested her chin on her hand, giving Jaina her undivided attention.

Jaina twiddled her thumbs, and kept her eyes down. “I just don’t know why a Quel’Dorei such as yourself would show any interest in me.”

Vereesa chuckled behind her mouth. “Do we all seem so haughty?”

The waiter returned with their drinks. “The food will be just a moment longer. Thank you for your patience.”

Vereesa nodded and began nursing her cup of tea. “Well, young mage?”

Jaina decided to flood her mouth with her drink instead to avoid answering right away. It burned, but Jaina was determined not to let herself spit it out or swallow it too fast. She forced herself to take slow gulps.

Vereesa’s ears twitched at the tips, her smile threatening to crack open into a grin. “Do be careful not to burn yourself. It would be unfortunate for the future wife of the Ranger-General to hurt herself before the wedding.” She took another sip of her tea to hide the smile.

Jaina swallowed the rest of the tea quickly sputtering. She covered her mouth before grabbing a nearby napkin to wipe up the mess. “Excuse me? How do you…?”

“Know about your engagement? Don’t you know how elves love to gossip?” Vereesa teased. She took another sip from her cup before setting it down. “It doesn’t really matter how I know.”

Jaina kept her eyes away from Vereesa. “I don’t understand why. Why would I become engaged to the Quel’Thalas military leader?” She sighed, “I was already happily engaged to Prince Arthas of Lordaeron. It was practically guaranteed since I could walk.” Jaina smiled faintly, “I remember father would constantly take me to see the young Prince.”

“You’d have rather stayed with him?” Vereesa asked, setting down her tea cup.

“Yes! I’ve never met the Ranger-General. Frankly, I don’t think she will quite like me. I’m not much on talks of war and battle,” Jaina said, leaning her head on her hand. Frowning, she looked out the window.

“The Ranger-General does know what she wants, that is for sure,” Vereesa replied. This time the waiter came back with their food. Vereesa thanked him before pinching a piece of bread to put into her mouth.

Sitting straighter, Jaina took a small nibble from her doughnut. “You know her?”

Vereesa smiled and closed her eyes, pinching another piece of bread, “I do.”

“Is...Is she scary?” Jaina asked. She was back to pulling on her sleeves.

Vereesa laughed, her shoulders quaking with the outburst, “Only to the enemy, Lady Proudmoore. You’ve nothing to fear from her except her snark and sass.” She smirked, giving Jaina a wink.

Jaina relaxed, letting her shoulders sag. She took a bigger bite from her doughnut this time. Chewing carefully, she let the taste of the frosting cool her mouth. “Thank you, Lady Vereesa, for this meal. You were right, this little shop was a good place to come to.”

Vereesa nodded at Jaina, finishing off her own bread. “It was my pleasure, Lady Proudmoore. I will be here in Dalaran for a few weeks before I head to Silvermoon.” Vereesa fished in her pockets for a slip of paper. It was already written in elegant writing of an address. “This is where I live in Dalaran. If you wish to talk more, please come by.”

Jaina took the paper before putting it in her own robes. “Thank you, but why are you even listening to me? Or doing all of this? I appreciate it!” Jaina added on quickly, “But I’m just confused.”

Vereesa gave a small smile and waved her off. “I know how stressing all of this can be, and sometimes we just need someone to talk to about it.”

Jaina nodded and bowed before leaving the cafe. It was only a little bit past lunch. Jaina hadn’t realized how long Vereesa and herself had stayed at the cafe talking. She had wanted to go to the bookstore she saw earlier, but found no inspiration to do so anymore. Jaina resolved to head back to her quarters. 

She pulled out the paper with the address and fully read it. She stopped mid-stride and gasped. It was remarkably close to where she lived.

“Perhaps she was saying the truth,” Jaina mumbled to herself. The address was for a district that was reserved for only the mages in Dalaran. It was the same district in which she lived with Antonidas. They were practically neighbors.

She opened the door to her home and workplace with the Archmage. He was currently nose deep into a book.

Jaina took notice of the forgotten lunch by his side. “Master, I’m back. You forgot to eat. It’s an hour past lunch.” She took the tray of sandwiches closer to his work bench. 

“Ah, thank you my dear,” he said, sitting up straight to pop his back. Jaina heard several cracks coming from his spine and winced. “You’re looking a lot better. How did the adventure go?” He took a sandwich and began to take greedy bites.

Jaina shrugged. “It went well I suppose. A kind elf by the name of Vereesa who claims to be a mage’s wife by the name of Rhonin took me to a shop. She had incredible insight on my new fiance,” Jaina said. She began to prepare a pot of tea for Antonidas to go with his lunch.

“Oh, is that right?” Antonidas replied, looking back at his book and taking notes with one hand. “Who is to be your new fiance?”

Jaina nodded as she watched the pot begin to heat up. “Sylvanas Windrunner. The Ranger-General of Quel’Thalas,” Jaina answered. When the water was warm enough, she took the tea leaves to put in the water.

Antonidas began to cough on his sandwich, bits of meat and bread sticking to his beard. “Yes, I suppose Lady Vereesa would have much insight on the matter,” he muttered.

“Sir?” Jaina said, tilting her head. She had strained the tea and had it ready to serve for Antonidas. He waved her off before taking a cup for himself to drink.

When he had washed down his meal, “Well, I’m sure she has her reasons for seeking you out. I’m glad she was able to alleviate your fears my dear.”

Jaina hummed before sitting down next to Antonidas. “Master, how does Lady Vereesa know the Ranger-General? She seemed to know a lot about her.”

Antonidas took another bite of his lunch. He furrowed his brows. Swallowing his bite and washing it down with another sip of his tea, he said “If she didn’t tell you my dear, I don’t think it is my place to.”

Jaina sighed, and took deep breaths to relax from the day. She stood to get another cup to pour her own tea. At this rate, Jaina was sure she would drown in it. However, the warmth spreading to her fingers and pooling in her belly helped to relax her further.

“I think I shall return to my studies now Master. Is there anything specific you want me to work on?”

“Well, there is this peculiar rune I’ve been studying, if you wish to help me unlock its secrets?” Antonidas grabbed the book to show Jaina. 

Jaina nodded smiling. “I would love to! Do you know what type of rune it is already? Is it for summoning? Control?”

“Easy there my dear. Let’s work through it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of _For the Love of War_. It was fun to write and even more fun to come up with and brainstorm. I will not lie, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out.


	2. Swimming in Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Jaina heads for Silvermoon to meet up with her family, and to meet the Ranger-General.

Jaina squinted through the glaring sun. Vereesa accompanied her to the gates since Silvermoon's wards prevented a direct portal. Glancing up, she noted how the spires of the elven city shimmered in the overbearing heat.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Jaina said, smiling. She held the letter in her hand detailing her meeting with her parents in the Silvermoon port on the other side of the city. Vereesa had offered to guide her there.

Vereesa nodded with a grin, “It isn’t a problem, Lady Jaina.” She pointed towards the entrance to the city. “Besides, it will be easier to get you in with me beside you.”

Jaina looked at the entrance gate Vereesa referred to. Stiff, stony faced guards checked the credentials of merchants and civilians alike. “I heard Silvermoon was strict with entry,” she said, fumbling with her papers. “I didn’t think it would be this strict.”

One of the guards glared at the gnome she was vetting as Jaina drew closer. “No proper paperwork, no entry,” the elf said. The gnome attempted to argue back, but was shooed by the butt end of the guard’s glaive.

The gnome sighed before walking away, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Jaina watched his slumped back while he dragged his feet, heading towards a wagon leaving Silvermoon. Jaina gripped her entry papers tighter, crinkling the edges.

Vereesa gave her an encouraging smile, patting Jaina gently on the shoulders. “You’ll be fine,” she said. “Don’t be so nervous.” Vereesa leaned forward to whisper into Jaina’s ear, “Besides, you look so guilty and suspicious like this.” She steered them towards the short line.

Jaina puffed and forced her fingers to unfurl from their death grip on her papers. The calm wind chose that moment to pick up, rustling the trees and ripping Jaina’s documents from her hands. Letting out a squawk of alarm, Jaina rushed after them.

“Jaina?” Vereesa asked, turning to watch Jaina chase her papers. Clenching her fists, Vereesa debated going after her, or explaining to the guard who Jaina was and just getting her in by word alone.

The guard that had chased the gnome away, walked up to Vereesa. Stray silver strands escaped her helmet and her eye color was impossible to discern from the mana powered blue glow. “Paper-oh! Lady Windrunner my apologies!” The guard went into a quick salute.

“Yes yes. Now, you saw my human companion right?” Vereesa asked. Her ears flicked impatiently.

Meanwhile, Jaina swerved and swiveled following the path of the paper. Nature toyed with her, letting the papers drift just low enough for her to attempt to snatch them, only to blow it higher out of her reach. A particular strong breeze lifted it above a wall. One of the nearby spires had thick vibrant green ivy growing around it. The vines curled to the top of the wall. Jaina was no stranger to climbing, and the vines should get her to the other side. “This should do,” Jaina muttered. She hesitated at the vines. 

As if the vines burned her, Jaina snatched her hand back. “What am I doing?” She lamented, stroking her hair, “If I’m caught, I could be thrown into prison. Or worse!” Jaina began to pace in a tight frantic circle, “But if I don’t get into Silvermoon, it might turn into a political scandal!”

“What will turn into a political scandal?” Jaina turned to see a high elf wearing a blue cloak with gold accents and matching leather armor. Standing tall and proud, her sky blue eyes peeked out from under her hood, slightly obscured by locks of pale blond hair. She tilted her head and canted her ears, her eyebrows raised in question.

Sucking in a breath, Jaina stared at the elf for a while before the elf cleared her throat. “Oh um. Well, my papers...the wind took them over the wall. I need them to get into the city.”

The woman smiled. “Ah. I will get them.” Before Jaina could protest, the elf had already scaled the vines and her cloak was the last thing Jaina saw as she jumped over the side.

Jaina began to worry when her ‘benefactor’ did not return right away. She couldn’t even hear anything on the other side of the wall. A fluttering of fabric caught her attention as the elf jumped and flipped to stand behind Jaina. She could not see her papers in the elf’s hands.

“Um, did you find my papers?” Jaina asked, twiddling her thumbs.

She nodded, pulling her papers from a hidden pocket. “You should be more careful Lady Proudmoore.” Jaina’s eyes widened and her hand hovered over the elf’s outstretched one. “Ah. Apologies, I glanced at the name.”

Jaina tentatively took her papers back from the elf, her fingers ghosting the elf’s palms. “I-it’s fine,” she said, tucking her hair behind an ear, “Thank you for getting my papers back for me.”

The elf nodded. Her ears perked and her gaze turned to behind Jaina. “I think a friend of yours is coming for you. I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina nodded, “You too.” Jaina’s eyes widened as the elf once again seemed to fly over the wall. Vereesa arrived just as the elf’s cloak vanished.

“Are you alright? Did you find your papers?” Vereesa asked, coming to a stop in front of Jaina. She looked down to see Jaina’s papers clutched tightly to her chest. “I see you’ve found them. Your face is red. Do you have a fever?” Vereesa inquired, her head tilting in a way that seemed oddly similar to the elf Jaina had just met. “Quel’Thalas is very warm. Let’s get you to the port as soon as possible.”

\---

The sea breeze was even balmy as Jaina and Vereesa approached the docks. The long shadow of the mast from a Kul Tiran ship dwarfed the thin and brightly colored Quel’Thalas ships. “There’s my parent’s ship,” Jaina said, pointing to the giant galleon with green sails and a silver anchor patched onto the main sail. It looked gloomy with its dark brown wood compared to the brightness of the port.

Vereesa and Jaina wound their way through the bustling area toward the Kul Tiran ship. Once they reached the dock it was moored to, Vereesa tapped Jaina on the shoulder. The mage turned to the elf. “Lady Proudmoore, I must leave you here. But you’ll be fine I promise.” She winked, giving Jaina a small smile. Offering a wave, Vereesa brusquely left the port.

Jaina returned the wave. Turning to the docks, she walked up to the ramp leading to the ship. Some of the crew who recognized her gave her nods and salutes if their hands were not full. Boisterous laughter rang through Jaina’s ears. Normally, she’d feel comfort in such familiarity, but now it grated on her nerves. She reigned in her desire to snap at the crew.

“There she is!” a deep voice boomed out. Her father came down the stairs and pulled Jaina into a bear hug. He still wore his myrtle green Kul Tiran coat, thick and smelling of sweat, clearly meant for cold sea winds and not the clinging heat of Quel'thalas. The tassels of his golden epaulets tickled her cheeks.

Jaina giggled, “Father, please!” He let her go and cupped both her cheeks, her face obscured under his large hands. Smiling wide, Jaina pressed her own hands against his. “It is good to see you again,” she said. “Where is mother?”

“Here,” Katherine replied, exiting the cabin. Clad in a matching white blouse and pants, it was harder to distinguish her from the other sailors. Her belt broke up the solid color with the same dark green as Daelin’s coat. “Don’t look at me like that, Daelin,” Katherine chided, glaring at her husband. He turned his head and whistled. “I will dress the part for when I need to.”

Katherine spread her arms wide, and Jaina flew into them. Her mother’s strong arms gripped her tightly. “How has Dalaran been, sweetheart?”

“My studies have been going smoothly,” Jaina replied. She released her mother, or rather her mother decided to let go, and her smile faded, “But I don’t understand. I thought…” She chewed her bottom lip, “I thought I was to marry Prince Arthas?”

“Katherine,” Daelin began, walking toward the women. Katherine shushed him with a look before taking a deep breath.

She stroked Jaina’s cheek, a mute smile hung on her lips. “Your engagement to Prince Arthas was always political,” Katherine said, she lifted Jaina’s chin so their eyes could meet, “You understood that right?”

Jaina nodded, “Yes, mother.” A pit of snakes coiled in her belly, slithering slowly but threatening to rise up at any moment.

Katherine nodded. “Lordaeron and Kul Tiras were tied by humanity but also money.” Jaina's brows knitted together as the sentence registered. “Quel’Thalas offered us a better deal.”

Jaina pulled away from her mother and hugged herself, “Are you telling me that my engagement to one whom I loved has been cancelled to fill your coffers!” Jaina paced the deck of the ship. “I loved him mother! And I am to be wed to a stranger so that Kul Tiras can get rich!?”

Katherine raised her hands to Jaina, “Sweetheart, please calm down.”

“Did Ashvane put you to this?” Jaina accused, pointing at her mother. 

“Jaina!” Katherine hissed. “She is a good friend, and the Ashvane’s are part of the ruling houses.” She clasped her arms behind her back. “But no, Priscilla had no say in this engagement.”

Jaina exhaled sharply, “What about you, Father?” Her fists clenched tightly. “Did you agree to this? What about our relationship with Lordaeron?”

Daelin stood straighter. “King Terenas holds no grudges for our withdrawal.” He frowned. “It will not harm our trade with them at all.”

Jaina continued to pace the deck. “What-what about Arthas?”

Daelin’s frown deepened. “I am not aware of how the crown prince feels.” He took a pace toward his daughter and pulled her into a deep hug. Jaina buried her face in his coat, letting it soak up her tears and muffle her sobs.

He rocked her back and forth. “It is difficult to be of noble birth.” Daelin stroked her hair and back. “But like a Proudmoore galleon on rough seas, you will tread through it like a hot butter knife.” He could feel a small giggle erupt from Jaina.

“Besides,” he said, pulling back to look at Jaina’s tear stained face, “I hear elves treat their significant others well, especially their women.” He winked before letting out a sudden cry. He rubbed his sore head from where Katherine’s fist had connected with it.

Katherine then joined in for a group hug. “I’ll go get ready, and we shall go meet your fiance,” she whispered.

\---

The stuffy heat of Quel'thalas irritated Jaina, now dressed in her Kul Tiran uniform. Her hair was pulled back out of her face in a low ponytail, allowing her hair to streak like sunlight upon her back. The uniform consisted of a silver jerkin covered with a dark, Kul Tiran green coat. She shared the golden epaulets of her father's coat and her unsullied white jabot rested over her lapels. It had been a while since she’d worn such fanciful sailor wear, but she couldn’t deny looking like the part.

“That’s my girl!” Daelin boomed, patting her so hard on her back, her tricorn hat, the same green as her coat, nearly fell off her head. “You look every bit like the daughter of the sea you are!”

Jaina smiled and resisted the urge to use her foot to scratch at her knee breeches. The belting at the knees allowed sweat to pool, irritating her skin. “Thank you, Father.”

Katherine followed, looking like an older version of Jaina, her aging hair was wrapped into a bun instead of a ponytail. “Are we ready?”

Jaina and her family were escorted by two silent matching guards. The walk from the docks to the inner city felt like a death march. As Jaina drew closer to the powerful font of magic that was the Sunwell, the heat and arcane grew more apparent. It made her sick to her stomach.

The castle stood tall in the middle of the city. The magic clinging to it baked her eyes and she squinted to keep them from watering. “Jaina dear, are you alright?” Katherine asked, putting a hand on Jaina’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Mother,” Jaina replied, resting her hand over Katherine’s. Her mother pursed her lips but said nothing more on the matter.

Inside of the castle was no less stuffy, but it felt weighted with responsibility. Jaina recognized Prince Kael’thas and his father in the welcoming hall. King Anasterian was a good head taller than his son, and his hair was pearlescent white as opposed to Kael’thas’ blonde. 

The king gave a short bow to Jaina’s family, his golden armor barely clinking together with his movements. “It is an honor to receive the head of Kul Tiras.” He extended a hand towards the dining hall. Her family gave a matching bow.

Prince Kael'thas, dressed in a matching golden set, also bowed to the Proudmoores. “The Ranger-General will join us soon,” he said, walking next to the family while his father led the way. “Please, enjoy some entertainment we have prepared for you until then.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Daelin said. He clasped his hand behind his back as he walked with the group. 

They were promptly seated. Jaina sat at the end, an empty seat across from her while her mother sat to her left in the middle of the table, Daelin sitting next to her. Kael’thas sat across from Katherine, and the King was seated at the head of the table. 

The chairs were golden with blue plush on the seats, giving a squishy quality that left Jaina feeling like she was sinking into them. It did not help with how weighted down she felt. Taking a handkerchief from her pocket, Jaina lightly dabbed at the sweat rolling down her neck.

An elven band ascended a nearby platform and began to play light-hearted notes on strings and flutes. Jaina knew it was background music and nothing more. Daelin struck conversation with the king but Jaina tuned them out, fiddling with the cuffs on her coat. Was the Ranger-General late to stall the meeting? She obviously didn’t want to meet Jaina. The youngest Proudmoore felt her stomach twist in knots.

“Jaina?” Kael'thas drew Jaina's attention and she offered him a small smile. The prince looked concerned. “I was asking how you like Dalaran.”

“Ah yes,” Jaina replied, bowing her head slightly. “I enjoy the city. I love learning magic there as well.” She rubbed her thumbs over her cuffs till her mother gave her a small slap under the table. “Master Antonidas treats me well.”

Kael’thas nodded. “Good. Good, the man is old but very wise for one of his kind.” He motioned for a servant to come over. “Wine and water please for everyone here.” He nodded toward Jaina.

When the water came, Jaina drank it as fast as her mother would allow. She was in the middle of taking another gulp when the doors to the dining hall bust open, their unexpected meeting with the walls echoing.

The elf strutting in was dressed in a familiar blue cloak trimmed with gold. This time, her eyes were focused and direct. She saluted and bowed to Kael’thas and Anasterian. “Forgive the tardiness, your majesties.”

“It is fine, Ranger-General,” Anasterian said, rising from his seat and gesturing to the chair across from Jaina. “It is never too late to meet your betrothed.”

Jaina watched the elf’s reaction closely. Her face betrayed no emotion but her ears had gone stiff. Jaina couldn’t help but feel her heart sink. The elf looked uninterested in the meeting. Her eyes drifted and looked everywhere but at Jaina. Her thoughts of the Ranger-General not liking her, seemed to be true. Even worse, her betrothed was the same one to retrieve her papers. Jaina felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

“Jaina Proudmoore,” Anasterian began, turning his arcane filled eyes towards her, “May I present to you Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner.” Jaina looked up into the unwavering eyes of Sylvanas. In turn, the Ranger-General gave her a small nod before sitting down.

Kael’thas clinked his glass. “The food will be on its way soon, please continue to enjoy our entertainment.”

“If the Prince wishes to call these lullabies entertaining,” Sylvanas quipped, taking a sip from the water goblet. Jaina nearly choked on her second refill. A smile ghosted Sylvanas’s lips, and she winked at Jaina.

Kael’thas grumbled but went back to the conversation with Jaina’s family. Soon, food decorated the table. A large bird had been roasted, seasoned with bright red spices. A servant carved pieces from the carcass, placing them upon each individual's plate. A small cup with a dark red sauce sat near her plate. There were no forks.

Jaina watched the elves as they took small bits of meat with their fingers to dip into the sauce. Her family did the same. The meat was warm and smelled like fire. She dipped the piece into her sauce and placed it into her mouth.

Memories of burning her tongue on tea seemed incomparable to the fire now on her tongue. She forced herself to swallow politely and tried to hide her pain with a goblet of water. Her face hidden behind her drink.

Her parents didn’t seem to fare much better but they hid it with practiced guise. The main course was cleared away to make room for dessert. “I understand that Kul Tirans enjoy tarts,” said the king. Different flavors were placed in front of them. “It may not be exactly like those of your homeland, but we hope it pleases you.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Daelin and Katherine said. Jaina took one that looked to be strawberry flavored. It reminded her of times when she and Arthas would pick wild ones and attempt to make their own tarts. It seemed the elves forgot about the sugar. Jaina wouldn't call the dessert bad, but it left her mouth dry. Nevertheless, the Proudmoores were determined to show good manners and complimented the cooks. 

With dessert cleared, the king and prince stood up. “If it would please the Lord and Lady Proudmoores to accompany us to discuss matters of importance,” King Anasterian said, gesturing to another wing of the castle, “I would like to let the betrothed learn about each other without prying eyes.”

Jaina found herself left alone with Sylvanas. The Ranger-General stood up and offered her arm. “I’m sure the Prince wouldn’t mind us borrowing his gardens?” Jaina hesitantly took the elf’s arm and was led outside.

The sun had set now, letting stars glitter in the sky. Sylvanas led them to a large fountain in the middle of the garden. “Do you like Quel’Thalas?” the elf asked, letting go of Jaina’s arm.

Jaina rubbed her sleeves. “Of course I do...it shimmers.” She worried at her bottom lip, knowing she didn’t sound convincing.

Sylvanas chuckled. “It does indeed,” she said. Her eyes flicked to the fountain before settling on Jaina again. “I won’t tell anyone if you decide to take a dip.”

Jaina’s brows shot up. “In the fountain?” She waved her hands. “I couldn’t do that, highly improper.”

Sylvanas gave a lopsided grin as she unclasped her cloak, letting the blue piece of fabric flutter to the ground behind her. “Well, I, for one, scaled a wall today. I’m absolutely filthy.” Jaina gave her a confused look before squawking in alarm as the elf jumped into the fountain, armor and all. 

Jaina sputtered, waving her hands wildly as Sylvanas floated in the water as if she belonged there. Jaina frowned deeply, giving her best approximation of her mother’s stern glare that resulted in no change of the elf’s lackadaisical behavior. With a huff, she opted to sit on the fountain’s edge, pressing her lips together as she tried to wrap her head around her betrothed swimming in a water fixture. “You’re quite carefree,” she observed.

Sylvanas’s ears flicked dismissively as she crossed her arms behind her head. “Of course I am.” Spotting Jaina’s bewildered glance, she sighed. ”The Prince takes himself so seriously, the whole of Quel’thalas would fall into tight-laced complacency if I didn’t act as a counterbalance.” She let herself sink into a sitting position alongside the edge of the fountain, bracing her elbow as she regarded Jaina. “If you’re so concerned, I can assure you, Kael’thas won’t know. And even if he or his father found out, there’s very little they can do about it.”

The elf’s explanation only slightly eased Jaina’s nerves, but those piercing blue eyes made her uncomfortable. She shifted, glancing away. “You can speak freely, you know,” she muttered, playing with her jabot. “I know I’m not what you expected.”

“I didn’t expect to be married,” Sylvanas countered and Jaina could see she was examining her nails. “Much like you probably didn’t expect to be married to me. Yet,” Sylvanas glanced up at the mage, causing Jaina to flush and glance away again. “Here we are. With the Prince throwing his clout around like some overstuffed hawkstrider.” 

Jaina winced, and Sylvanas softened her gaze. “He is not the only one who can,” she soothed, leaning slightly closer to the mage. "You have weight with your parents, too. Talk to them.”

“It is best for Kul Tiras,” Jaina replied curtly, not looking at the soaked elf.

Sylvanas hummed, resting her head on her palm. “Is it best for you?”

“Does it matter?” Jaina replied, closing her eyes and standing up. “Besides, what about you? What of your happiness?” Emboldened, Jaina met Sylvanas's blue eyes with her own, seeking the elf’s true feelings.

Sylvanas appeared bored. “I will live longer than you,” she replied. “I’m not the one giving their life away for their country.” She stood, water cascading down her clothes in streams. Jaina watched the elf tilt her head. “Like a cat who knows their master their whole life, you are unaware of how long your master will truly last and how many cats they will have in their care.”

Jaina blinked, brow furrowing in anger. “Are you comparing me to a cat?” Jaina asked in utter disbelief. The comparison hurt on more levels than one, and she had to fight back her tears. She folded her arms tightly under her chest and turned away from the soaked elf. "I’m just… just a mantelpiece to you. A means to an end.”

There were a few breaths of silence. “I’m sorry,” Sylvanas said. “That was rude of me.” She put a hand on Jaina’s shoulder, but the mage jerked away. 

Jaina's thoughts raced. Why did her parents break off the engagement with Arthas, just so she could become this elven woman’s… toy? Of course, Jaina knew they loved her deeply, but was money really more important than her happiness? What was her life to be like now? With this carefree elf that looked at her like she was temporary. Jaina bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Was she simply to be a bird in a gilded cage, never feeling true love?

Her musings were interrupted with a wave of water crashing over her. Thankfully, her weather treated coat prevented Jaina from getting soaked, but as she turned to question her assailant, she was greeted with a face full of cold water. She stared back at the blonde haired elf, brow darkened.

Sylvanas laughed before beginning her assault again and furiously sweeping water in Jaina’s direction. The mage sputtered, wiping water from her face. “Come on, Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas jeered. “Live a little.” 

Try as she might to stay angry, the elf’s musical laugh proved contagious. With a sly grin, Jaina declared, “This is one war you won’t win, Ranger-General!” She painted runes in the air with her fingertips, summoning an elemental from the fountain. Sylvanas’s eyes widened as she tried in vain to duck. The elemental proved too mighty a foe, overpowering the seasoned veteran with constant deluges. Eventually, Sylvanas held up her hands in surrender, thoroughly soaked. Jaina celebrated her victory with a boisterous laugh, high-fiving her summoned elemental before dispelling it.

“I am severely sorry for what I said,” Sylvanas said, draping herself on the walkway in order to dry. “Despite all appearances, I am very nervous.”

Jaina plopped down beside Sylvanas. “Me too,” she replied, her breath heavy. “I was so sure you wouldn’t like me.” Gazing upward, she found it easier to speak when she focused on the stars. “Lady Vereesa assured me that you were a good person,” Jaina said, turning to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas’s ear twitched at the name. “I’ll have to thank her for alleviating some of your fears.” She turned to lay on her side, propping her head up on her hand. “Do you feel better? The Sunwell is intense but I’m sure you will acclimate to it quickly.”

Jaina blinked, surprised that the elf would be aware of her discomfort this close to the Sunwell. She shrugged. “I do feel a bit better. In more ways than one.” Sitting up, Jaina began to wring the water from her hair. “By the way, I won that fight.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Sylvanas replied, sitting up and moving a bit closer to Jaina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly fun. 
> 
> Once again, a huge thank you to my Beta-Reader and Co-Creator RaernS. Raern helped a lot with the ending scene, which ended up becoming one of my favorites. If that scene was enjoyable to you, give a big ol' thank you to xem!


	3. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The negotiations have started in full.

Jaina dragged herself out of bed, her formal attire from the day before already clinging to the chair in the guest room. She blinked sluggishly. A wet stain in the shape of a person was left in the sheets, and even as Jaina rubbed the back of her neck, it came away drenched.

As she stumbled towards the washroom, her big toe clipped the desk. “Fuck!” she hissed. Bracing her left arm on the offending object for balance, she cradled her foot with her other hand. Jaina squinted to focus on her toe, relieved to find no immediate damage.

A knock on the door led to Jaina jerking her head up. “Jaina dear,” her mother began, “Please hurry up. The drafting of the treaty starts today.” She could see her mother’s shadow beneath the door. “Wear your Kul Tiran formal.”

“Yes Mother!” Jaina answered, rubbing at her groggy face. After Katherine’s footfalls faded, Jaina retreated to the washroom. Jaina all but dunked her face into the small washing basin, dismayed to find the water was warm. Jaina huffed a string of bubbles as she conjured ice to cool it. After surfacing for air, she used the now blissfully cold water to scrub her face.

No longer feeling as if she had glue on her eyes, Jaina splashed the remaining water onto her back. She smiled, thinking of the water fight the night before. Sylvanas had been rude with her ‘throwing away life’ comment, but she was rather an enjoyable trickster.

Jaina let her thoughts wander as she dressed. She wondered what hijinks she and Sylvanas could get into together. Maybe, she thought with a hopeful smile, they would even read together. Did Sylvanas enjoy reading? She hoped so. Would they solve mysteries together? It was more enjoyable to think of the good that could come with this marriage.

“Jaina! Hurry it up!” Katherine called, knocking harder on Jaina’s door.

Jaina huffed a sigh as she opened her door. Her mother waited for her on the other side, arms crossed. Jaina frowned as Katherine straightened her jacket and looked her over. “It shouldn’t take long,” Katherine said, “We did a lot of drafting last night while you and your fiance were out.” She moved away from Jaina, eyes swelling with pride. “Now we’re just going to go over it with you two. There are some things that will require your input.”

\---

Katherine ushered Jaina into the great hall, a looming space that made Jaina feel small. Her gaze settled on the table where they all would sit to sign the treaty. Where Jaina would be legally married.

She noticed the parties were separated down the middle, with King Anasterian taking the officiant’s position in the center. Kael’thas, Sylvanas and another elf sat to his right, while Daelin was seated to his left, two empty chairs beside him that Jaina could only assume were for her and her mother. The whole scene seemed a mockery of marital processions, the seats of honor occupied by dignitaries instead of the brides to be.

Jaina swallowed past a lump in her throat. This was hardly what she imagined the first step of her marriage would look like.

“Ah, now that the other bride has arrived,” Kael’thas started, “we can finally begin.”

“Ladies Proudmoore,” King Anasterian greeted, directing them to their seats with an open palm. As Jaina took her seat between her parents, the elderly monarch nodded toward the silver-haired elf next to Sylvanas. “This is Vereesa Windrunner, she will be signing as a familial witness for Sylvanas.”

Jaina felt her stomach drop as her eyes shot across the table to stare at who she thought had just been her friend. Betrayal threatened to tighten her throat, but she glanced down at the desk before her, shaking her head. Vereesa had no obligation to tell Jaina her connection to Sylvanas. If anything, it had been better that she hadn’t known. She had been able to talk freely with Vereesa that way.

She looked up and caught Vereesa smiling and winking in her direction. Jaina watched as the two sisters continued to whisper back and forth. Squinting, she couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about. It must be about her, with how frequently both elves glanced in her direction. Jaina was dying to know.

As her parents, King Anasterian and Prince Kael’thas began rifling through their respective copies of the treaty, Jaina noticed Sylvanas give Vereesa a brief nod. The silver-haired elf rose and made her way around the table, coming to a halt at Jaina’s shoulder. “Careful, or you’ll make Sylv jealous,” the elf warned in her ear.

Jaina flushed and stuttered out a reply, “W-what are you talking about?” Glancing toward each of her parents to insure they were engrossed in negotiations, she rounded a glare on the elf. “You never told me you were related to her.” 

Vereesa subtly waved off her concerns. “My relationship to Sylvanas was not important at the time.” She canted her ears. “It helped you get closer didn’t it? Relieve your fears, yes?”

Jaina scowled, wishing she had some retort. But Vereesa was right.. “Were you spying on me?” She eventually asked, afraid of what response she might receive.

Jaina’s anxiety must have reflected in her eyes, because Vereesa softened her features. “I won’t lie about having a desire to see who my sister was to marry,” Vereesa replied. “But I’m glad it is you.” Jaina felt a spark of hope at Vereesa’s words. “I think you will be good for her.”

Jaina scoffed. “You may be the only one who thinks so.” Vereesa raised a brow in an unspoken question and Jaina elaborated. “Sylvanas took me to the gardens last night. She may have called me a cat.” The dark look Vereesa showed made Jaina feel guilty at her words. “It’s fine!” Jaina tried to assure, her voice teetering between normal volumes and hushed tones. “I beat her in a water fight for it!”

“It still doesn’t give her the right to say that!” Vereesa hissed, her voice rising.

Kael’thas cleared his throat, drawing both of their attention. “Please, Lady Vereesa, we are trying to have an important conversation about a legally binding document.” He waved the document in question at her, letting out an indignant huff. “Your little tea talks can happen during break time.”

“My apologies, Prince,” Vereesa murmured, her ears lowering as she bowed in Kael’thas’ direction. As she returned to her seat next to Sylvanas, Jaina noticed her fiance’s lips were curled into a satisfied smirk.

More time passed, and Jaina felt her stomach growl. The uncomfortable constricting of her stomach made it hard to focus. To her dismay, it seemed the elves partook more in brunch rather than breakfast. Jaina wished she had the foresight to grab a snack before her mother had corralled her into treaty talks. Her stomach gurgled again, and she looked around to see if anyone had heard it. Vereesa was too busy glaring daggers at Sylvanas, and her family, the king and Kael’thas were in tight lipped discussion about trade. Jaina sighed in relief.

Jaina seemed to not be the only one inconvenienced by the trade discussions. She noticed Sylvanas hiding a yawn behind her gauntleted hand. Suddenly, grey eyes were locked on her own and Jaina felt the urge to sink into her chair. Surely, life as wood would not be as unnerving as the spike of guilt lodged in her lower abdomen. She hoped that Sylvanas was not angry with her for talking to Vereesa.

“Jaina is studying under Master Antonidas in Dalaran." Jaina sat straighter at the mention of her name. "I don’t want this marriage to infringe on her studies,” Katherine continued. Jaina looked hopefully at her mother. This was what she was most worried about.

Kael’thas nodded, “I understand, Lady Proudmoore. Such magical tutelage should be accommodated.” He fixed Jaina with a smile she knew was too broad to not be fake. “We would be happy to supply transport and other needed materials to further her magical studies.”

Jaina breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I know portals are difficult to keep open all the time,” Jaina blurted. “What sort of schedule can I expect for my studies? I’d like to be able to go as often as possible.” Everyone’s eyes were upon her now, and she fidgeted in her chair. Was that too forward of her?

“I don’t see why she cannot go one week,” Sylvanas suggested. “And remain here the next.” Jaina turned toward her with a grateful smile, but Sylvanas refused to look in her direction.

“And not be seen in Quel’thalas for more than two weeks every month?” King Anasterian countered. “No, three days a week at most.” He glared at Sylvanas. “One would think you were trying to get rid of your fiance, Ranger-General.”

“What about visits to Kul Tiras?” Daelin interjected. “She is my daughter-” Katherine interrupted him with a sharp cough, and he wisely corrected, “ _Our_ daughter, and we would like to see her as well.”

The King sighed. “Three days a week for study in Dalaran,” he repeated. “We have wonderful arcane tutelage here in Quel’thalas should she wish further training beyond that.” He turned to Daelin and Katherine. “Then for official Kul Tiran holidays recognized by the ruling houses, she may visit Kul Tiras.”

“Don’t I get a say in this!?” Jaina yelled, standing up. “You all keep talking about me like I’m not here! Personally, I quite like the Ranger-General’s idea!” 

The room was deathly silent. No one moved and no one breathed. Jaina felt six pairs of eyes on her and she started to toy with her sleeve, struggling not to lose her nerve.

“Lady Proudmoore,” Kael’thas finally said, his voice calm and level. “I understand your displeasure, but please keep in mind that we are trying to keep up the appearance of unity.” Jaina opened her mouth to retort, but Kael’thas ignored her entirely. “We have been at this since early morning. I believe we are ready for breakfast?” He and his father rose, beckoning the others to follow toward a nearby dining hall. “We can continue this discussion after.”

\---

The late breakfast was quiet. Not even a band to play for them to break the tense silence. Even though everyone was focused on eating, once again incredibly spicy food that made her want to cry in pain and frustration, Jaina still felt like everyone was staring at her from the commotion she made earlier.

Vereesa had managed to secure a seat next to Jaina. “So,” she murmured, her eyes flicking to Sylvanas for a moment only to settle on Jaina again. “You beat her in a water fight?” She snickered. “Serves her right.”

A ghost of a smile graced Jaina’s lips. She found she still enjoyed talking to Vereesa. The elf had a knack for being able to pin point concerns and help alleviate them. Her smile waned at the thought of being left alone in a strange kingdom. Vereesa caught on to the current mood and placed her hand next to Jaina’s. “Lady Vereesa,” Jaina began, “Would you...would you still be here?”

“What do you mean?” Vereesa asked, her ears erect. 

Jaina sucked in a breath, tears threatening to spill. “J-just that…” Jaina cut herself off trying her best to blink away the tears pooling in her eyes.

Vereesa sprang from her chair. “Excuse us, your majesties.” Firmly grabbing Jaina’s arm, she didn’t wait for permission. Vereesa led the young mage from the room, heading towards Jaina’s quarters. “This is your room yes?” She asked. At Jaina’s subdued nod, she opened the door to let them both inside.

Without an audience to hold her back, tears rushed down Jaina’s cheeks. She wiped furiously at her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she repeated, “I shouldn’t be crying.” She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide. “I’m sorry.”

Vereesa shushed her. “Nonsense, this is all very frustrating,” Vereesa assured her. She brought a wet towel from the washroom, helping Jaina wash her face. “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay,” she crooned. Her eyes searched Jaina’s. “For the record, Sylvanas isn’t trying to get rid of you.”

Jaina sniffled, using the towel to wipe away fresh tears threatening to fall. “B-but, she suggested so much time, and the Prince,” Jaina hiccuped. She couldn’t hold it in much longer before she started to shake and hiccup. 

“She suggested it for _you_ ,” Vereesa said, rubbing her hand on Jaina’s back. “Sylvanas sees your potential and wants you to succeed.” Jaina nodded, but her tears continued to stream. Vereesa sighed, leading the young mage to sit on the bed with a sympathetic smile. “She does.”

Despite Vereesa’s best efforts to soothe her concerns, Jaina couldn’t stop from crying. Her breath hitched on every inhale, hiccuping and sobbing as all the stresses of the morning’s negotiation crashed over her. She wanted to continue her studies. She didn’t want to be trapped in a marriage with a woman who didn’t love her. She wanted to decide her own fate. But it felt like she was trapped.

Vereesa joined her on the bed and pulled her into a side hug. “Your parents don’t strike me as people to let you be caged like this,” Vereesa started, rubbing her hand down Jaina’s arm. “Especially Lady Katherine,” Vereesa chuckled. “I like her. Quite the headstrong woman.”

Jaina couldn’t help but choke out a small giggle. “Careful,” Jaina teased to the best of her ability, her voice strained, “She’s married, and so are you.”

Vereesa pretended to be disappointed, letting her ears droop, but her lop-sided grin gave the act away. “Alas, to be married to a boring man. I wish Rhonin had water fights with me.” Jaina chuckled, a few hiccups going astray. Her tears had stopped flowing.

Vereesa’s ears perked at the rap on Jaina’s door. Motioning for the mage to stay as she rose, Vereesa opened the door to address their interruption. Jaina couldn’t see who it was. She assumed it was another elf due to the hushed Thalassian exchanged. Jaina felt even more alienated. Would she ever be able to learn the illusive language?

Vereesa shut the door, returning to kneel in front of Jaina like she would for a child. It would have offended Jaina in other circumstances, but given her overwhelmed state, she appreciated it. “It’s Sylvanas,” Vereesa explained, “Do you want me to stay?” 

Jaina pursed her lips. “It’s fine,” she said, “I should probably head back to the negotiations right?” She attempted to stand up, but Vereesa stopped her with a hand on her knee. 

“I’m not asking if you’re ready,” Vereesa said, her mouth a thin line. “Sylvanas wants to talk to you. Do you want me to stay with you while she does? Or do you want to talk to her alone?” Jaina nibbled her bottom lip and looked away. Vereesa caught Jaina’s hands with her own, continuing “Don’t feel like a child if you need me to.”

Jaina met Vereesa’s concerned gaze and shook her head. “No, I’ll be fine. I can talk to my _fiance_.” The word stuck like bread on the roof of the mouth. 

Vereesa seemed unconvinced. “Okay,” she relented. “Okay. I’ll go back. We’ll probably break until the afternoon.” Jaina stiffened at that, though Vereesa was quick to reassure her. “Hey, happens all the time. Last time, it was because Sylvanas may or may not have decked the ambassador in the face,” Vereesa elaborated with a smirk.

Jaina giggled. Vereesa, seeming satisfied with the slight change in mood, patted her hands before opening the door for Sylvanas. She murmured in Thalassian, heading back towards the bed.

Sylvanas closed the door behind her. She didn’t approach Jaina immediately. Jaina fiddled with her fingers instead, looking at the floor. “I’m sorry,” Jaina whispered.

“For what?” Sylvanas asked, regarding the mage in front of her. “For telling Anasterian and his pompous son exactly where they could cram their opinions?” Jaina let out an airy laugh. “This is your life Jaina, do not let them dictate what you can and cannot do.”

Jaina remained silent. She briefly thought of grabbing her pillow, hugging it, and suffocating her face in its fluff. “Sorry for telling Lady Vereesa what you said yesterday,” Jaina replied as she looked up.

“She would find out anyway,” Sylvanas shrugged, shifting her weight “I deserve everything she throws my way.” She appeared thoughtful until she continued, “Do you have any siblings?”

Jaina nodded. “I have two brothers. Well… _had_.” She sighed at the memory. The funeral was beautiful, fitting of a young sailor. “My older brother Derek died in the war. Then there’s my younger brother, Tandred. Too young to marry, I’m afraid.”

“Shame,” Sylvanas drawled. “Well, age aside, we have that in common.” Jaina’s brow furrowed. “We are both middle children.” 

Jaina felt a spark of hope. Perhaps they could connect. “You can sit down,” she offered. Her urge to grab the pillow won out, and she clamped it close to her chest. “Vereesa told me you hit an ambassador?” Jaina asked, hoping to change the subject.

“It’s true,” Sylvanas confirmed, sitting on the corner of the bed to give Jaina space. “I threw my best punch at the ambassador from… I cannot even recall where. I do not believe we ended up signing a treaty with his people.”

Jaina chuckled into her pillow. “Tends to happen when you punch someone.” She regarded Sylvanas for a moment. “What did he do to make you mad?”

“He made a comment that our people were only good for our women.”

“Don’t forget the slurs,” Vereesa supplied.

Sylvanas nodded in agreement toward her sister. “I made sure he left Quel’thalas with a clear understanding of the merits of Quel’dorei women.” Sylvanas winked at Jaina, lips curling into a smug grin.

Jaina laughed loudly, muffling herself in her pillow. “I would have loved to see that.”

A firm knock interrupted their light-hearted conversation. “The radiant King Anasterian and Prince Kael’thas have requested your presence to continue negotiations,” called a voice through the door. 

Sylvanas hissed in Thalassian. “I guess we best go back,” she resigned, offering her hand to the young woman. “If you are ready?”

Jaina nodded. “We were summoned, so I guess I better be.” She sighed, tossing the pillow she had been holding and taking the elf’s hand.

“I do not care about what they want,” Sylvanas replied, her eyes cold. The glow of mana in her eyes softened when she regarded Jaina, “I am asking you.”

“I can make a distraction if you need,” Vereesa offered, her reassuring smile just visible over Sylvanas’s shoulder.

Jaina shook her head, smiling in thanks to the pale haired elf. “It’s okay. I’m ready.” Sylvanas watched her for a moment longer before relenting. Arm looped through her fiance’s, Jaina took a steadying breath. _Once more into the breach_ , she thought to herself.

\---

The delegation continued to bicker over the details of the marriage treaty throughout the rest of the afternoon. Jaina struggled to pay attention through most of it. Taxation agreements and political diplomacy have never been her forte.

Sylvanas seemed just as bored, despite weighing in on military subjects when they arose. Jaina would have assumed she would butt heads more with her parents, as they were foreign dignitaries. But instead, the opposite proved more the case. Whenever Anasterian or Kael’thas proposed an idea, Sylvanas was quick to argue against it. Jaina could tell it was draining the other elves’ patience. The king was much more professional in his displeasure, but Kael’thas’s polite mask was waning.

Finally, as the afternoon progressed into early evening, it was done. There were allowances made for Jaina’s continued education, three days a week, and, at Sylvanas’s prodding, she had even managed to secure a clause allowing her to visit Kul Tiras whenever she chose. Each party looked over the final draft carefully, but when no one voiced any opposition, the King cleared his throat.

“If the betrothed will now sign,” Anasterian said, passing a document around. “This is the legal binding contract for your marriage. Once you sign it, you will be legally married.”

Jaina took a deep breath, looking over the contract. Her quill hesitated over the line at the bottom. This was for Kul Tiras, her parents, and briefly looking at Sylvanas, she realized the Quel’Dorei would benefit as well. They needed the armada. If Jaina didn’t go through with it, would she not be condemning their people to the wrath of the trolls?

She quickly signed her name. Sylvanas’s soon joined it in a practiced flowing script. The document was then passed to Daelin and Vereesa to sign as familial witnesses. “Congratulations to the happy couple!” Kael’thas announced. Jaina noticed how Sylvanas affixed a cold glare on the Prince.

“I want the marriage ceremony to take place in Kul Tiras,” Jaina announced, emboldened from her success earlier. “If I am to be living most of my life in Quel’Thalas I want that at least.” The room grew silent. All had assumed the ceremony would be held in Silvermoon.

“It would be only right,” Daelin eventually agreed. “Treat these elves to a proper Kul Tiran welcome.”

Katherine coughed. “Only to demonstrate our gratitude for your hospitality in Quel’thalas, of course,” she added diplomatically. 

Jaina noted that the elves remained silent. Sylvanas seemed wholly engrossed with her nails while Kael’thas’s lips were pressed tightly together. Even the King appeared discomfited, though his expression remained passive. “I see no harm in it,” Vereesa ventured, looking between the other dignitaries. She jabbed her elbow into Sylvanas’s side.

“Yes,” Sylvanas replied, looking up from her hands, ears flicking in possible annoyance at her sister. Her glowing blue gaze settled on Jaina. “Kul Tiras seems appropriate."

The King nodded his affirmation, and upon glancing at his son, Kael’thas relented. “Very well,” said the prince. “The marriage ceremony will be held in Kul Tiras.”

\---

Dinner was much more lively. There was a band playing upbeat music that Jaina found difficult not to tap her foot along with. Still, she looked at the food warily. So far, everything served during their stay had burned her tongue. She was surprised to find she could still taste anything at all. It disturbed her that she may spend the majority of the rest of her life eating the torture devices that elves called food.

Taking a small bite out of the carved meat on her plate, Jaina was pleased to find the spices had been toned down. She was unsure what animal the roast had originally come from, but judging by its more fibrous texture, it certainly wasn’t poultry. Regardless, she dug in happily.

Looking up briefly from her plate, Jaina’s eyes locked on Sylvanas and Vereesa. The two Windrunners whispered harshly back and forth, their ears flicking up and down. Jaina wondered if all elves had such expressive ears. The sight reminded her of a horse, swiveling back and forth, pinning back or lifting as each elf grew more or less agitated respectively.

“You did well today,” her mother said, drawing Jaina’s attention from the bickering elves. Both Katherine and Daelin smiled back at her. “We are proud of you.”

“The Daughter of the Sea is all grown up and married,” Daelin added.

“Thank you,” Jaina muttered, feeling her cheeks flush. Despite the warmth she felt from her parent’s words, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She was _married_. Her gaze returned to Sylvanas and she felt a pit in her stomach.

Something was clearly upsetting her new wife. Was it about her? She thought she did what Sylvanas had encouraged her to do. Speak up for herself. Beyond that, wasn’t it her job to ease her spouse’s discomforts? Based on how the Ranger-General kept glancing in her direction worried her. What if Sylvanas couldn’t trust her? What if she couldn’t be a good wife?

The meal eventually was cleared and the others started to filter out of the dining hall. Sucking in some courage, Jaina approached Sylvanas. “I guess it’s done then,” she huffed out, resisting the urge to toy with her sleeves. Jaina still felt awkward trying to make conversation with the elf. 

Sylvanas’s ear flicked in a dismissive gesture. “So it is.”

Jaina fiddled with the buttons on her coat. “I’ll be heading back to Kul Tiras with my family. Then on to Dalaran. Put things in order.” She looked up expectantly at Sylvanas.

“I wish you safe travels then,” the elf replied. The smile she gave Jaina was guarded and reserved. Like a farewell to a visiting diplomat, not to a wife.

There was a brief pause of silence before Sylvanas began to slink away. Jaina on impulse grabbed the elf’s hand. They locked eyes and the young mage let go, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. “Sorry, just…” Jaina looked down at her toes. “Have I done something to upset you?”

Sylvanas sighed. “No. Not you. Good night, Lady Proudmoore.” She took Jaina’s hand and left a ghost of a kiss on her fingers. Sylvanas then exited the room, disappearing down the corridor. The whole exchange left Jaina feeling a bit empty.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. “You did well in there,” Vereesa congratulated with a warm smile. “Standing up for yourself in front of both your parents and the King. You should be proud.”

Jaina couldn’t help but feel like the words would mean more if they had come from her new wife instead of her sister in law. “Is Sylvanas mad at me?” Jaina blurted. “She didn’t seem to want to talk to me.”

Vereesa sighed, her cheeks puffing out with her exhale. “She’s mad at Kael’thas and the King,” she answered. “She feels they doubt her capabilities.” Bracing her hands on her hips, Vereesa looked down the corridor that Sylvanas had retreated through. “Not that help isn’t appreciated, but Sylvanas doesn’t like asking for it.”

Jaina frowned. “That doesn’t explain why she won’t talk to me.” 

Vereesa turned back to Jaina, rubbing the back of her head. “Jaina, Sylvanas doesn’t interact with humans very much. Much less intimately.” 

“What do you mean?"

Vereesa’s lips screwed up as her ears lowered. “Uh… she overheard your parents before dinner mentioning your age. It makes her uncomfortable,” she admitted.

“What do you mean uncomfortable?” Jaina pressed. "I’m nineteen! It’s fine!” Vereesa winced, her expression telling her it certainly was not fine. “Well, how old are you two?”

Vereesa coughed, glancing to the side and covering her mouth. “That’s…that’s not for me to tell you, Jaina.”

“Well,” the young mage continued. “I know elves age differently. It’s not like I think of her as a grandmother. Even though she is probably old enough to be my grandmother's grandmother!"

Vereesa choked on a laugh, a large grin cracking her features. “As hilarious as it is to hear you say that-” she looked around to make sure no one else was nearby. “Sylvanas is very proud.”

“So she is worried about how this will look on her reputation?” Jaina huffed, crossing her arms. “You know, humans would see marrying someone younger as a good thing.”

“Well, yes and no,” Vereesa answered. “She wants the best for you.”

“Then why doesn’t she tell me this herself, instead of you doing it for her?” Jaina hissed. She wanted to stomp away, but Vereesa’s ears hung low, so instead she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I’m sorry.” Jaina apologized. "That was rude of me.”

Vereesa rubbed her arm in an attempt to soothe her. “No, it is accurate. She _should_ tell you herself.” The elf pulled Jaina into a hug before peeling herself away. “It will be fine. Sylvanas will get over it." 

Jaina sank into the hug. “…are you sure?”

“Positive,” Vereesa confirmed as she pulled away. “As stubborn as my sister is, she is very adaptable. She’ll get used to it. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual and it won't stop. A huge thank you to Co-Creater and Beta-Reader RaernS. Who has to handle my vomited words and help me turn them into something beautiful. Xe did a wonderful job with this chapter.


End file.
